


Daybreak

by harrygotthebee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, Friends to Lovers, Hidden Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, bad past relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrygotthebee/pseuds/harrygotthebee
Summary: ************“Haz, here let me help.” he shouts and stands closer than normal to Harry.“What are you doing?” Harry questions.“You’re supposed to be my boyfriend, remember.” he mumbles under his breath “Let me help you.”He squirts out more sunscreen then needed and takes another step towards Harry. So close that their stomachs are now touching. He raises Harry's left arm and begins to lather him up.“Remember people are watching so we need to be extra affectionate, ok love?”“Anything you say, darling.” Harry beams and he gives Louis a kiss on the forehead.************or the one where friends/co-workers Harry and Louis win an all expense paid trip to Jamaica and after lots of drinks and pining, true feelings emerge.





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casuallyhl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallyhl/gifts).



> So excited to share my first fic, I hope you all like it!
> 
> HUGE THANK YOU TO MY BETA! Ash, (@fightingforlarry), I couldn't of gotten this done without you! Thank you for all your kind words and for making my fic readable! Thanks love! :)
> 
> Credit to @sparkling-larry for letting me use her manip for my image block!
> 
> Check me out or message me on tumblr! @harrygotthebee!

_ 26 May 2017 • 6:20am _

_ •H• _

 

“It’s that lovely time of year again, your chance to win an all-expenses paid trip to Jamaica! Stay tuned for more details later today at 6:50.” Harry hears through his earbuds while taking the tube into work. 

Harry always likes the morning show with Grimmy, he gets to stay up-to-date on the latest music, and to see if there are any delays for his daily trip into London. That, and he loves tuning out the sound of Louis’ bitching about how early it was each morning. They had an hour-ride into the city from Northwood, where they rented a flat along with their other friend from Uni, Liam. 

They had all grown up in different parts of England, but had become mates during their freshman year at the University of Northampton. Harry could remember it,  like it was yesterday; they were grouped together in ‘Marketing and Advertising’, tasked with making an advertising pitch for a fork that vibrated when the consumer ate too fast. Too many inappropriate jokes were made that day. 

As the train slowed down for another stop, he could see Louis trying to get its attention.

“Two things, mate. One -  did you finish editing the Instagram post for the new Chanel Perfume? I have to post it with the updated caption when we get in. Two - Do you have any food? I’m starving.”

Of course Harry had packed a lunch for himself; tuna salad with corn and onions that he'd cut up this morning. He also had plenty of fruit, veggies, and a small container of hummus to snack on throughout the day.  Not that Louis would eat anything he'd packed. He knew Louis’ daily routine of getting up after hitting snooze on the alarm clock about 5 times. Giving him just enough time to run to the toilet, have a wee, brush his teeth and put on some work clothes. 

“Of course I finished it, I got the final OK to post it late last night.” Pulling out a box of Jaffa Cakes from his bag, he throws them over to Louis. Harry was sure to always have something Louis liked in his bag, to avoid him being hangry on the ride in.

“Bless you, Harold.”

“I don’t know how you can eat things like that all the time.” Harry replied.

“Well, when you’re as fit as I am, you can have any diet you wish.”

“Lou, you are pushing 26 - You can’t go on like this forever, eventually it will catch up with you.”

“Sure, Sure Harold. Go on and listen to your radio show and leave me to my cakes.”

Back into the radio show he dove, listening to a new song by Katy Perry and quietly tapping his foot to the beat. Cell phone ready in his hand, Harry was always prepared to go in case of any giveaways or tickets. Sure, he could probably afford whatever it was they were giving away, but it always reminds him of his Uni days. Once he had won a $200 gift card to Starbucks off the local station. He’d lived off teas, biscuits and cakes for almost two weeks. 

He hasn't won anything since then, but he was feeling lucky. He wasn’t taking any chances. They still had a little bit to go until they reached the train station and Louis had passed out as per usual.  

There's the slim blonde woman Harry see’s almost every day with her hair slicked up into a bun. Today she's wearing a very nice business suit and carrying a gorgeous, leather bound briefcase. He assumes she's a lawyer; everything is too fancy for a regular desk job. Harry watches her fingers move rapidly over the screen of her iPhone, smiling toward him when she puts her phone down. Harry smirks back and quickly turns to look back out the window.

He’s always hated situations like this. Anytime he glanced or even smiled at a woman for more than a few seconds, they always thought he was interested. What happened to just being friendly, he thought.  His mother taught him to always be pleasant, be nice and help out who you can. Since when did that translate into wanting someone?  Usually the girls’ interest would turn to annoyance once they got far enough into a conversation where Harry could hint that he wasn't into girls. It’s not that they weren't pretty or attractive, he just was attracted to boys more. Having girls that were friends was always hard, they either wanted a shag or wanted him to be “the gay best friend” neither of which Harry was interested in. 

Having guys that were friends was a bit easier, but not by much.  He had his childhood best friend, Niall, who had moved to Holmes Chapel when he was seven from Ireland. They had been through it all together.  Niall had supported him every step of the way when he was trying to figure out who he was as a person. Once he figured out what he wanted and told Niall, he just looked at him with the most understanding eyes, laughed and said “Yeah mate, I know and I still love you.” Although they don’t see each other enough, they still make time for once a week phone calls to catch up on each other's lives.  

The only other guy friends Harry really has was his flatmates. He was in a new town and didn't know much about the school itself being unable to search for his classes before the semester started. Once he had finally made it to his first class, ‘10AM  Marketing and Advertising’ he picked a seat strategically, not too far in the front but not all the way in the back. He had about 5 minutes until class was about to start and pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick text to his Mum.

 

**_Made it to class. Let you know how it goes later. X_ **

_ Have a good day love xxxx, _  she replied.

 

Then the moment he would never forget.  The first time he would see Louis, and he was immediately attracted. Tight white skinny jeans that fit him in all the right places and just a bit too short, so that you could see tattoos peeking out around his ankles.  The top of his chest was laced with a pretty much see through black scoop neck t-shirt, showing major collarbone that was perfect to frame his beautiful golden brown hair with just the right amount of fringe. 

The attraction level increased by a thousand when he started talking. The wit, the accent, and the fact he was open about his sexuality was a complete turn on for Harry. When he had complimented the new black skinnies his Mum had helped him pick out, Harry thought that he’d died and gone to heaven.  That was until he brought up his boyfriend, Jack. Harry's heart froze. The instant excitement he thought he felt was just beaten down into the dirt. 

From that moment on he had suppressed any and all feelings for Louis.  While it was hard, he had hoped they could still become friends. Obviously Louis had felt nothing since he talked incessantly about Jack. He kept his emotions in check and once they were friends it was a bit easier because of Louis’ character. Although he put on the tough guy exterior, Louis was definitely a softie that cared about everyone around him. 

Liam had just been icing on the cake at that point. Someone else to think rationally when he & Louis wanted to jump 50ft down into a shallow river or streak across the football field a week before graduation. 

All in all Harry had great friends and a wonderful family. The one thing that was missing was someone he could call his own.

  
_ •L• _

After downing the box of Jaffa cakes, Louis digs through his bag for a water bottle he knows he chucked in there a few days ago. Digging through receipts and old gym socks he finally finds it and downs the entire bottle in less than a minute.  His Mum would be proud staying so hydrated in the morning, he would text her about it later and leave out the Jaffa cakes for breakfast bit.

Glancing down at his watch, 15 more minutes till they were to arrive at the main station with a quick walk to Harrods HQ. He could finally get his first cuppa and actually wake up. That’s what he gets for sleeping in late. 

Watching the passengers get on and off the tube he see’s many professionals on their way to work. A few rows away he sets his eye on a young couple - no more than 17 sharing a set of headphones while watching something on an iPhone. The look of love they share is evident as they laugh at whatever is playing on the screen. Just like that, with a punch to the gut he recalls all the memories he and Jack shared many years ago. Their first “date” at McDonalds to split a meal because they were two poor high school seniors and couldn't afford anything else. They went out on a rainy Thursday night just to see if they had something special.  _ They did. _

They had something great, until 6 months ago. The 22nd of December. Just days before Louis’ 25th birthday. It was like any typical day, bickering here and there, but they had always done that. Then out of the blue, Jack decides he wants to break it off. He was done and wanted different things out of life. Louis, while he didn’t like to admit it to his friends, was ready to settle down. They had been together for years, talking about moving in together and Louis thought Jack was on the same page - apparently not. 

The days after the breakup were pretty brutal. Louis was confused, angry and upset all at the same time. Confused as to what went wrong, or what he did wrong. Angry that Jack just ended it without a real good explanation and didn’t want to try and fix it. Upset, because well, his heart was shattered. All he wanted to do was lay in his room and cry. He did for the first day, until Harry and Liam had got wind of what was going on. From then on it was constant company with loads of snacks, sweets & movies to keep his mind off things. After weeks of feeling down things started to get better, his daily routine was just about back to normal.The only new part added was that Harry would check up on him right before he went to sleep. They would chat for a bit, sometimes would even snuggle up and watch a few episodes of FRIENDS. Day by day he was feeling better and thinking about Jack less and less. 


	2. Two.

_ 26 May 2017 • 6:45am _

•H•

 

It was a beautiful spring morning in London when they hopped off the tube. Work wasn't too far from the train station so as long as it wasn't storming it was always an enjoyable walk. Headphones in ears, Harry was still listing to Grimmy in hopes he would win today's prize. An all-expenses paid trip to Jamaica. Sure, he could afford a holiday himself, but why would you when there's a chance to win a free trip! It was all up to luck, really. To win, Grimmy would have to pull his birthday out of a hat and then he'd have be the first to find the radio station interns at a secret location somewhere in London. They play this game a few times a month for concert tickets or CD’s but once a year they play for the ultimate prize - Jamaica. 

Leisurely walking to work, he hears Grimmy's introduction of the trip segment.

_ 1st of February, 1st of February _ Harry kept chanting in his head. Yeah, like that was going to work.

“Here we are, let's pull today's birthday, and just a reminder, once I pull the day and month you will have five minutes to run to the Brook Green Tennis Courts, good luck to all!” Grimmy says tauntingly.

“The 24th…” 

Harry sighs in disappointment, of course they wouldn’t pick his birthday and OF COURSE they would be close to the secret location today.  He pulls one earbud out of his head, why even listen anymore - they were almost to work anyway.

“Of December…”

Harry’s eyes widen like he had just seen a ghost, he thinks his heart may have stopped for a second.

“LOUIS” he screams... “RUN”

  
•L•

 

“HARRY WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE GOING” he screams while holding up his slacks running down Brook Green.

“Just to the tennis courts up ahead!”  Harry replies.

“Can you tell me what in the bloody hell is going on!”

“Cant…” Harry pants, “Will tell you when..”

Running down the streets of London isn't the easiest thing to do. Parking is always limited, so a lot of people walk to where they need to be. Zipping through people on their way to work with Mum’s & Dad’s bringing their children to school trying not to knock into anyone is quite the challenge.  Passing a park, Louis finally sees the Tennis courts Harry was talking about. Two girls stand at the park entrance with a clipboard, both wearing Radio 1 shirts. 

  
“Oh Harry, mate, I’m not doing something crazy to win a prize, not again.” He had been burned on this in the past. 

“No, no, just show these girls your driving license.” Harry says while still trying to catch this breath. 

“For fucks sake,” 

Louis takes out his wallet from his back pocket and shuffles through a wad of more receipts and store cards. Noticing Harry keeps frantically looking about behind him, Louis takes an extra minute to find his license just to mess with him. He then pulls it out and hands it over to the girl with the clipboard. She promptly starts writing a bunch of info down. 

“Harry, can you now tell me what the fuck is goi…”

“Congratulations, Mr. Tomlinson!” he gets interrupted by the girls

“For what, darling?”

“You're the first one here within the allotted amount of time, with the correct birthday. We haven't seen in this happen in a few years, which is why the prize is so extravagant. I think you'll enjoy Jamaica. We have lots of things planned for you and a guest.”

Turning to Harry in shock the girl keeps taking but Louis isn't paying any attention.

“What in the hell?! Well, I guess I have to bring you along now, don't I?”

“I mean, I would hope so” Harry grins back. 

After signing some paperwork and chatting with Grimmy on the phone, Louis gives the girls the remainder of his contact info so that they can get all the travel plans and tickets finalized. 

Louis was hopeful about the trip. He could use a week off with one of his best mates and not thinking about work or bills is a plus. A week in paradise might also be the trick into starting fresh and closing the depressing chapter on Jack. 


	3. Three

_ 18 June 2017 • 5:15 pm _

•H•

 

After a nauseating plane and bus ride they finally arrive at the hotel. Strawberry Hills a lovely quaint hotel outside of the big cities, surrounded by nature. Well at least that's what Harry got from viewing the website 500 times in the past 6 weeks. When he stepped foot off the bus, he was not disappointed. 

He was speechless at the beauty he saw while walking towards the check-in building. A crushed stone path led its way up to an oversized white washed porch, the stairs flanked with grey concrete flower pots with greenery escaping down the sides. The white sided bungalow was in pristine condition like it had been built yesterday. Harry raced up the stairs with Louis by his side and a goofy grin on his face as they entered through the door. 

Louis had checked them in while he was exploring the main hall. He could see the infinity pool across the courtyard, the pool having a view of the hillside it was sitting on top of. To the left of that was the bar that they would for sure be hitting up later after their 12 hours of traveling. They had slept plenty on the plane ride and were ready to kick back and relax for the rest of the evening. With the bellhop taking their luggage, the boys followed past the pool and down a pathway to a charming cottage. Overgrown greenery surrounding the base of the home, standing just past the base of the windows. Pale blue siding with a dark grey hatched roof, Harry couldn't believe he was here and got to live in this cottage for an entire week. As they walk through the door, the light and airy feeling continued. Bamboo floors and white linens hang in the bathroom, on the other end of the room double french doors led out to a small deck overlooking the hills the home was placed upon. The room was beautiful, smiling from ear to ear he turned and looked at Louis. 

“I can't get over all of this, the room is incredible” Harry beamed as he turned towards Louis.

Louis eyes wide open staring at the one bed in the room. 

Harry wasn't concerned with sharing a bed, but as he looked closer at what was on and around the bed that he thought had Louis a bit shaken.

The delicate white linen draped over the 4 post bed. Lots of white fluffy pillows taking over more than half of the king size bed. Then in the middle, delicately placed red rose petals made into the shape of a heart. A plate filled with chocolate covered strawberries and a bucket with ice and bottle of chilled champagne sat aside on one of the end tables. 

“Is everything ok Mr. Tomlinson?” questioned the bellhop.

Harry could tell Louis was zoned out by looking at everything on the bed. 

“Yes, yes of course” Harry replied “Thank you so much with the bags.” as he tipped the man.

He walked with the bellhop to the door and graciously thanked him again.   

Harry walks towards the bed and picks up a piece of paper that lay under the plate of berries.

“Haz, aren't you worried about this?” Louis asked.

“About what?” Harry mumbled as he read the sheet.

“They think we're a couple! Look at all this! We're in a honeymoon suite for Christ sakes!”

“Oh they don't care, Louis. Remember we're on this trip for free. Look at all these fun things we get to do!”

Louis snatched the paper out of Harry's hands.

“Couples hot stone massage, couples meditation and beach outing.” 

“Fun stuff, right?!” 

“Yeah, sure, but.. I don't know, I don't feel right about this.” Louis groaned 

“C’mon Lou, relax a little. We have some time to kill before dinner, let's go get a drink at the bar.. I think you need one.”

  
•L•

 

As they walked toward the bar, Louis couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't right. This place was meant for couples who were in love. To spend quiet quality time together away from the business of their lives. Deep down within him he wishes Jack was here with him instead and would take him back, something he would never admit out loud. He just wanted someone who would love him and want to be with him. 

Harry eased some of that pain in the meantime, the curly headed boy he met years ago who was always there for him - one of his best mates. From late night study sessions in Uni, to drinks after their first full day of work. But that was it, no more than friends. He had an inkling that Harry had a crush early on in their friendship, but that was when he was with Jack so nothing ever came about. Sure, Harry was fit and they got on so well; even his Mum would drop her opinion when he'd call her whenever he was homesick. 

 

_ *************** _

_ “What about Harry, love?” Jay questioned. _

_ “What about him?”  _

_ “You two have been friends a long time, and have been spending a lot more time together. Nothing is going on?”  _

_ “Mum, no, please. Haz is my best mate. But… “ _

_ His mind starts to wander. He can almost hear his mum smile on the other end of the phone.  _

_ “No.. No.. I could never mess that up. He's ever expressed any interest anyway. Would never want to make it weird.” _

_ “Ok, love” she groaned. _

_ *************** _

 

But he was here to relax, not to figure out his life. Walking through the pool area past some couples, they sat down at the bar. 

A younger gentleman makes his way over to them.

“Hello, Welcome to the Fields Bar. My name is Zayn, I'll be your bartender for the night. What can I get for you lads?”

“I'll take a Corona and.. “ turning his head toward Harry “a margarita?”

Harry nods to accept. 

“No problem, coming right up” Zayn replied.

He turns back to look toward Harry as they wait for their drinks. Before he can speak, someone else cut in over the bar area. 

“Hello everyone. My name is Steve Aoki and I am the recreation outdoor manger here at Strawberry Fields.” His voice echoed over the canopy enclosure. 

“I’d like to welcome you all to our couple’s getaway weekend.  Your week with us will be filled with fun, laughter and love! As you can see from the itineraries in your room, dinner will be served in about an hour in our main dining hall.  You're welcome after that to enjoy any of our other amenities or head back to your rooms. We will then see you all tomorrow bright and early for our excursion out to the private beach about an hour away. If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to give the front desk a call. Enjoy your evening!” 

He flashed every couple a smile as he walked through the bar into an employee only room.

“Is he always that excited about everything? Its nearly 7PM, there's no way I’d be that energetic.” he questions the bartender as he sets down the drinks.

“Oh yeah, Steve is great but is always excited and energized about everything, especially this weekend.” Zayn responds.

“Why this weekend?” Harry asks puzzled.

“Our couple’s weekend is one of our main attractions. It always sells out first and it’s always the best deal. There was one year these two guys came and were pretending to be together just to get a deal on the suites and hit on all the married women.  When Steve got wind of that a few days into the week he kicked them out and still charged them for the entire week.” Zayn laughed.

“Wow, brutal” he stuttered with lump in his throat.

Louis turned to Harry, who looked like he’d just seen a ghost.  Harry was about to speak when Louis interrupted.

“Shh.. later, let’s enjoy dinner, love”


	4. Four

_ 18 June 2017 • 9:10 pm _

•H•

 

Stumbling back from dinner, after too many drinks they finally make it back to their room.  

“Ok can we talk now? What the FUCK are we going to do?” Harry shouts a little too loud, maybe 4 margaritas were a bad idea.

“Yeah, yeah. Just calm down.” Louis stutters walking out to the back porch to light up a smoke. “I thought you weren't worried? Isn’t that what you said a few hours ago?” 

“Yeah.. But.. I didn’t think we’d get kicked out for not being a couple…”

“The two options are: we either leave and not go on this relaxing free holiday, which sounds like a shit plan or we pretend we’re dating. I think the choice is pretty obvious, Haz.”

“Yeah, you’re right but we have to be more convincing. Do you know how many people we’re staring at us during dinner? It was obvious we weren't a couple.”

“What do you suggest? Louis sighed

“I dunno, we have to hold hands for sure - tomorrow at the beach.” Harry exclaimed. He didn't know if it was his drunken thoughts or his suppressed feelings that made him say what he did next.

“Maybe kiss, but we have to make it look authentic.” he muttered.

“You want to practice kissing? How old are you Haz? Just so you know, I happen to be an excellent kisser.” beamed Louis.

“I don't doubt that” Harry chuckled “so am I, but together we can’t make it look awkward. You’ve always just been my best friend, I’ve never thought of kissing you.”

That was a lie. Harry thought about it all the time, deep in his subconscious. He knew how to keep his boundaries when Louis was in a relationship, but now that he was single. It changed things slightly, he would never be the first one to speak about it though. The longer Louis was single and the more time they spent together, the more Harry wanted him. 

“Sure you haven’t, but I agree we can’t make it look strange” Louis remarks as he sprawls out on the bed. Hand holding up his head the other pointing towards Harry “Kiss me, you fool.”

Harry let out a nervous chuckle and could feel his heartbeat in his fingers. His lips have gone numb at the thought of even getting  _ that _ close to Louis. All the same feelings he felt years ago in Uni on the first day of class came rushing back like a wave. He slowly sits down on the bed as Louis sits up to meet him in the middle. 

“Where should we..” Harry was cut off by the taste of something sweet. Sweeter than anything he’d ever tasted. Lou. Not expecting such a rush, Harry pulls his head back.

“What the - Haz, we’re never going to convince anyone like that. Pretend I’m David Beckham or something. Plant one on me,” ordered Louis.

An order Harry was happy to oblige by.  

They slowly lean back together, Harry leaning in almost all the way. There’s another spark for Harry when their lips touch, he wonders if Louis can feel it too. He pulls Louis’ body in closer and he sighs into the kiss. He opens his mouth and lets Louis’ tongue curl around his, a rush Harry thought he would never feel. Louis slowly runs his fingers through his curls on the backside of his head. Louis tastes like a cold glass of Lemonade on a hot summer's day, refreshing. Something Harry didn’t know he needed until he had it. He leans in and kisses him harder.

Harry’s hands have worked their way around to Louis’ hips, wanting to get closer and rip everything off of him. He can feel himself get hard under his jeans and hopes Louis doesn't notice. This is for practice after all, but neither are stopping. They slowly lean backwards now laying down on the bed. Harrys fingertips running over the waistband of Louis shorts. 

Louis kicks one leg over Harry and ends up laying right on top of him. If he couldn’t see how hard Harry was before, he certainly could feel it now. Louis slowly pulls away from the kiss after giving his tongue one last go around Harry’s mouth. He raises his torso, giving a good push with his bum right into Harry’s sweet spot. 

“Now that’s how you put on a show, Harold.”

Louis pops off Harry and the bed and makes his way to the toilets. Harry still laying there breathless and still in shock of what happened. How was he going to survive this week?


	5. Five.

_ 19 June 2017 • 7:00 am _

•L•

 

“We’re up way too early to be on holidays” Louis hissed in disgust.

“Oh quit your whining, would you” Harry snapped back. “This is the only way we can spend all day at the beach. You can sleep in the van and when we get there, they said there will be breakfast and mimosas ready to go.”

Louis just wanted to be back in bed asleep. He rested so well, especially with Harry in his bed.

He spots the van pulling up to the front of the main lobby as Steve and Zayn make their way down to stand in front of the crowd. 

“Good early morning folks,” Steve beamed “Thank you all for meeting us here this early, but as I ensured you earlier this will be the greatest beach day you will ever have! Zayn will have the bar set up once we arrive to the destination and again if you need absolutely anything, don't hesitate to ask. Now let's load the bus and get on our way!”

After nearly a two hour bus ride they finally arrive at the beach - Harry and Steve were right, it was breathtaking. A small path led to a private beach that the hotel had acquired years ago. At the end of the path sat an open bar, white washed beams held the structure up with anchor and rope decor tied around each post. Zayn made his way over to the back and started to unpack everything he needed to get set up. Louis would be hitting up the bar as soon as he could. 

Drinks in hand, they set off to the beach to find a spot to relax. Beach chairs and umbrellas were already set up along the entire coastline of the property. Two blue and white striped towels laid across chaises with an umbrella set between each pair. The boys chose their seats, closest to the bar as they could get then began slathering on sunscreen. Being extra mindful to cover his tattoos in SPF, Louis notices the couple next to them, about 10 meters away, getting handsy while they get ready to jump in the water.

“Haz, here let me help.” he shouts and stands closer than normal to Harry.

“What are you doing?” Harry questions.

“You’re supposed to be my boyfriend, remember.” he mumbles under his breath “Let me help you.”

He squirts out more sunscreen then needed and takes another step towards Harry. So close that their stomachs are now touching. He raises Harry's left arm and begins to lather him up.

“Remember people are watching so we need to be extra affectionate, ok love?”

“Anything you say, darling.” Harry beams and he gives Louis a kiss on the forehead. 

Four hours and countless drinks later, both boys were feeling great and pretty drunk. They’d splashed around in the water, played some beach volleyball with other couples and laid out to get a nice tan. Louis couldn’t help but keep staring at Harry from afar while he ordered another round of drinks at the bar. His gorgeous tan skin, tattoos covering most of his body. His dark chocolate brown curls falling down his face, the sea salt making them more curled than normal. 

They had been best friends for so long, why hadn’t he noticed all this before. Harry was always there for him since the beginning; In university helping him study for finals, with his resume when they both applied to Harrods and they were both terrified on their first day of work. But most importantly when Louis thought the world was going to end when Jack dumped him. Every night Harry was there to check on him. Every. Single. Night.

How could he repay him for everything he had done? Watching Harry walk back over to their setup, Louis takes the two chairs and pushes them together, side by side. 

“What on earth are you doing?” Harry laughs as he sets their drinks down on the side tables.

“Lay down love, I want to talk to you.” 

Harry looks around confused but listens anyway and lays down on one of the chairs.

“What’s going on Lou, you ok?”

“Yes, Haz. I am feeling wonderful.” now lying right next to Harry he continues to ramble. “I just want to first thank you for winning this trip. Today has been the best day I’ve had for a really, really long time.”

Louis flips on his side, now facing Harry and wraps his right arm around Harry’s chest and mouth is now inches from Harry’s neck. 

“No need to thank me Lou, I was just lis... “

“Shhhhh, let me finish. I want to thank you for all the help you’ve giving me over the past seven years.” he slowly pressing a kiss onto Harry's neck. He can feel Harry freeze in his chair.

“Lou, you don't.. No one is watching…”

Louis doesn’t care. He continues to give soft delicate pecks to Harry’s neck going up and down, giving himself chills with how good this feels. How right it feels to be kissing Harry like this. Harry gives in and turns to his side and gives him a deep passionate kiss. Louis groans into it while his mouth opens taking in every single ounce of Harry that he can. This was not like the practice they had last night. This.. this had feeling. Louis was 100% positive that his wasn’t the alcohol, this was his heart talking to him. He needed Harry, that’s who he needed all along and now for the moment he had him. 

Laying with their stomachs pressed together, Louis could feel his cock twitch underneath his trunks. So much so, that he felt Harry’s do the same. They come apart for a breath.

“That was worth the wait.” Louis beams

 

•H•

 

All Harry can do is smile. These are his dreams coming true, he knew where his heart was, but was never sure where Louis’ head was at. He never wanted to make the first move and scare Louis off, especially right after his breakup. But after that kiss he knows one thing - he needs Louis and he needs him right now.

“Come on, let's go.” he groans

“To where?” Louis questions.

He doesn't respond. Harry sits up and grabs his bag from under his chair, then takes Louis and they speed walk towards the bar.

“Another drink already mate?” Zayn grins behind his shaded aviators.

“No we’re ok for now. Zayn.. Is there any place we can go...for some uhh.. Privacy?” Harry's eyes dart around to make sure no one else could overhear their conversation. 

Zayn understands and raises an eyebrow.

“That kind of privacy?” he says with a wink

Harry nods his head eagerly.

“Ok, I’m not supposed to tell you this and I know nothing about it. If you walk behind the bar and go to your left there’s a tiny pathway with two palm trees that flank the entrance. You can walk up that for about 5 minutes and there's a secluded waterfall. But you found it on your own, we never spoke of this.

“Understood, thanks.”

They make their way up the path and find the most beautiful waterfall surrounded by the forest. A small little pool formed around a rock base with a bench for viewing just seated off to the right.  

“This is amazing.” Louis marvelled at the scene he saw in front of him. “Thank you for finding this and giving us some alone time.”

Louis takes Harry's hand and pulls him in for a kiss. Starting at his lips and working his way down his neck. Harry can’t think straight.

“You're sure you want to do this?” Harry moans.

“Never wanted anything more than this.”

Harry makes his way over to the bench and places and towel down over it. 

"Me too,” Harry agrees. “Now, c’mere. Got some lube and condoms in my bag.”

Louis laughs loudly, “You're so weird. How are you that prepared? Is this whole thing a set up?”

“No, no, just like to be on the safe side. Never know who you're gonna meet while on a nice tropical vacation” Harry smirks. “Are we doing this or not?”

“I'd thought you'd never ask.” Louis says

Harry can feel his cock is stiffening underneath his shorts.  Louis looks like he's amazed, his pupils are blown out from everything he's anticipating. Can't see much of his striking blue eyes, but still beautiful.

Pushing Louis to sit on the bench Harry straddles him, giving him a deep moaning kiss. He still can't believe how sweet Louis tastes. How he could of had this for the past seven years, but there's no time like the present. Harry indulges like it's the last day of his life, he never wants this feeling to go away.

Louis pulls back for a breath and pushes Harry off of him. He walks toward the waterfall and Harry lets out a giggle and runs after him. He catches up, wrapping his arms around him tight.

“Let me go!” Louis cries, his laughter booming around the tiny cave.

“Never.” Harry insists

They jump into waterfall, and swim to the grotto near the base of the falls with water splashing around them in a steady stream. Harry pulls Louis into him, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning in to kiss him. Louis pulls him in ever closer holding on to his neck like his life depended on it, biting Harry’s bottom lip.

“Do you want me?” Louis mutters, running his fingers around the top of Harry's trunks. 

“I've wanted you all this time.” Harry admits. “Wanted you for so fucking long. Since the first day I saw you in Uni.”

Harry can't believe he's just admitted to it. Something he wouldn't have told anyone a week ago. How much he's wanted Louis all these years and it seems Louis may feel the same way. But it doesn’t matter, because Harry plans to make up for lost time. 


	6. Six.

_ 19 June 2017 • 1:45 pm _

•L•

 

"Need to get inside of you,” Louis admits, his voice trembling. Being a little tipsy doesn't help, he wants to say everything but can barely get words out. He can’t think of anything other than Harry right now. Well, Harry and his throbbing cock.

“Yeah,” Harry nods. “What do you want?”

Louis is so happy in the moment, Harry was always making sure he was taken care of. It’s a lot to take in at once. It’s not like a one night stand, they won't be splitting apart after this; ever, if Louis has any say-so.

“Here,” Louis instructs, turning Harry around pushing him out of the water onto some stone under the waterfall. Harry turns back to help pull Louis up out of the water. “Ready for this?”

“Always,” Harry stutters.

Louis takes his free hand and pushes his tight shorts down, exposing his plump, lovely arse.

“Have the stuff?” Louis asks.

“Shit, Backpack,” Harry responds. “Be right back.”

He kisses Louis' forehead and rushes to his bag, pulling out the travel size lube and a condom and sprints back over. He doesn’t want to leave Louis waiting and who knows if someone is going to walk in on them - it only adds to the thrill. 

"Glad you're back," he takes his hands and runs them down Harry’s chest. Tracing his fingers over every tattoo on the way down to the top of his swimming trunks, then slowly peels them off.

“Alright, now lay down love,” Louis whispers "on your back." Harry doesn't hesitate. Louis rips open the condom with his teeth and puts it on. He groans at the contact on his dick after being hard for so long. He slicks up his fingers with lube and presses one into Harry’s tight hole with gentle pressure, just enough to get him to open up. Harry whispers quietly as his head falls backwards.

“That good?” Louis asks softly, keeping his finger just halfway in, waiting for the okay.

“Yeah,”  Harry nods. Louis leans over and kisses the moth on his torso then down to the laurels on his hips then presses forward, slowly adding in a second finger. Harry giving a silent groan, mouth gaping open, wanting to scream.

“So lovely,” Louis rejoices. “So warm and so fucking tight. Can’t wait to get inside of you. Louis can start to feel his brow start to sweat. He can't believe this is his real life, about to fuck his best friend, everything in this moment feels so right.    
  
A third finger presses into Harry, making him whimper, but he still pushes back into Louis for more. Louis spreads his fingers wide and grunts under his breath. "Almost time love, you ready? I want you to come from me, only me. Just with my cock inside you.”   
  
“Yes,” Harry hisses. “Only you.”   
  
Louis can tell Harry is on edge, he's breathy and his short answers are abundantly clear. He removes his fingers slowly from Harry who lets out a sigh that sounds like relief, but then groans for more.   
  
“Think you’re ready?” Louis asks once more, moving the tip of his cock around his hole, just enough to tease and make Harry go crazy. Harry cries out and tries to move around to penetrate himself, but it doesn't work.  “Words, Haz. Ready for this?”   
  
“Yes, Please, PLEASE” Harry shouts impatiently. Louis knows he won’t last very long, but Harry probably won’t either. Louis could bust right now just hearing Harry's cries.    
  
Louis finally presses in, the slowest he's ever gone, not wanting to come too soon. Harry is so tight that he’s afraid of cuming second he gets all the way in.   
  
“Who'd of thought seven years ago we'd be here today,” Louis grunts into Harry's ear, pressing himself fully inside. Harry’s mouth falls open with pleasure and his elbows buckle under him, now making him lay flat on his back. He bucks up his hips even more giving Louis more friction to push even harder.    
  
"I.. you and me..." Harry's eyes roll back with pleasure with every thrust into him. So much that he can't even form a coherent sentence.  For every push Louis gives, Harry pushes back twice as hard.    
  
Louis lets out a loud moan, but stops himself midway when he realizes how loud he's being. Harry grins with satisfaction and squeezes Louis’ hand, which only makes Louis thrust harder. Harry groans then turns it into a high pitch squeal and Louis knows he’s just hit the sweet spot. He didn't think he'd get so much satisfaction watching Harry want to combust.   
  
“Lou,” Harry gasps, pushing his hips back desperately. His knees start to shake, so Louis grabs under his bum with both hands, fucking into him harder. Harry let's go, arms pounding against the stone. Sweet white cream streaming onto his chest, Louis slows his tempo wanting to watch the beauty that he's just helped create. 

“Well done, love” Louis whimpers “Almost there.”   
  
Harry's hole constricts considerably after his orgasm, and the sudden tightness sends a shock to Louis spine, pushing him over the edge. One last thrust into Harry, makes him cum as he lets out a yelp. Not caring who can hear, that was the best orgasm he's ever had. He slows up until he's finished and pulls out. He bends down closer and starts to lick Harry clean. 

“Fuck.” Harry lets out breathlessly, still gasping for air. “Well, that was a first, under a fucking waterfall.”   
  


“Fucking under a waterfall, too” Louis laughs and thinks hopefully it's not the last. He leans back for another kiss, then dives back into the water.    
  
They rinse themselves off, both with cheeky grins on their faces. After they've cleaned off and dressed, they make their way back to the beach to grab some drinks and sit in the ocean until it's time to head back to the hotel.


	7. Seven.

20 June 2017 • 4:28am

•L•

 

Laying wide awake, Louis was astonished at the position he was in at the moment. Flat on his back with just a sheet covering him, buck naked underneath. Harrys curly head lay over his chest, snoring away. The fun had continued after yesterday's encounter once they arrived back from the beach. Having a lovely dinner with another couple, Dan and Laura, newlyweds from Chicago. Louis sat and watched their every move, every touch. They were so in love, something he wondered if he would ever find, or if he’s already found it with Harry. 

Once they made it back to the room, lots of sloppy kisses were exchanged followed by some endeavours down south that left them both satisfied. The fun was over for tonight and Louis should be sleeping to get some rest for whatever is in store for tomorrow but his inner voice started to take over, taunting him with the thoughts of the unknown.

Whatever was going to happen with Harry, Louis didn’t want to mess it up. The more he thought about it, the more anxious it made him. He couldn’t fuck up their friendship, everything they’ve been through would be tarnished if something bad were to come out of it. No more cherished memories of Uni parties, birthdays, past holidays, this holiday. What if he has second thoughts down the road and he breaks Harry's heart or even worse Harry breaks his? The thought struck a nerve in him, and his chest began to constrict at a more rapid pace. He slowly guides Harry's head from this chest onto a pillow to not wake him and glides out of bed.

If Louis gets his heart broken again he doesn't know how he would survive. He makes his way to the toilets and splashes some water on his face, his thoughts continue to surround and overwhelm him. He would screw this up, just like everything he had before, like his past relationship and how clingy he was with Jack, he would just do the same with Harry. Then once it was over, Louis would be left with nothing, no one. 

He knows what he’s doing to himself, thinking about the unknown, throwing himself into panic mode for no reason, but he can't help it, it's just what he’s always done. He wasn't even dating Harry officially, although he’s sure he would like to now that Harry's made his feelings pretty clear. 

But that was a discussion for another day, right now Louis needed to calm himself. He throws on a pair of shorts, a jumper and some trainers and creeps out to the front porch of their room, thinking the fresh air would help him relax - but it didn't. Outside he was more than alone, the voices in his head even louder than before. 

‘You’re a screw up’ he thought. ‘No one is ever going to love you, why would they. You need to get the fuck out of here. FUCK, why do you do this to yourself.’ He then did the only thing he could think of, the only thing that made sense in that moment. He ran.

Running is not something Louis would normally do, just the thought of “going on a run” made him laugh. But when you're in a full blown panic attack and don’t know how to handle it, it was pretty easy to do. He ran down the hill to the entrance of the resort being extra careful not to trip on his way down. He made it to a main road and took a right, if he couldn't find his way back maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. Harry would eventually go home and move on with his life, he would find a nice boy and start the family that he’s always wanted. Louis would just live here in Jamaica, he could work at the bar with Zayn, sell some weed on the side. It’s legal here, right? He decides that he can’t attach any feelings to Harry then there's no way he could get his heart broken. The fun they had yesterday would just be a one-time thing, that's it, all over, see ya later. He would rather cut their ties now, then have a good few months and then years of heartbreak after. 

He approaches a small cafe up on the side of the road and notices people moving about inside, so it looks like a safe place to take a rest. He picks a spot at one of the many tables out front and remembers that he has absolutely nothing on him, so ordering anything from the cafe is out of the question. He rests his hands on the table in front of him and places his head down to try and catch his breath.

“Mr. Tomlinson, good morning!” someone shouts from the distance.

Louis’ head jolts up and see’s the man with the long, straight black hair.

“Oh, hello, good morning Steve,” he says softly.

“Didn’t expect to see anyone from the hotel out here this early in the morning, out for a run?”

“Yeah, kinda.. Just needed to get out for some fresh air, but I think I’m a bit lost.” he confesses.

Steve glares suspiciously, “Oh, ok, well if you’d like, I just have to run errands around town for the hotel but after that I can drive you back up to your room.”

“Sure, that would be great. I don’t think I can make it back up that hill anyway.” Louis laughs.

They drive around town for about an hour picking up grocery orders, dropping off and picking up some employee uniforms and last but not least, a stop at the liquor store for champagne for tonight's dinner. 

“So what’s actually going on, something wrong?” Steve questions as they hop back into the truck after the liquor store.

“What do you mean? ‘Nothin wrong.” Louis nervously answers.

“We’ll I’ve never seen any of my hotel guests just “up for a run” at 4AM after a long beach day. Also, no one would ever volunteer to run around with me for an hour while their partner is back at the hotel, so what’s the deal? Something wrong with the Mr.?”

Louis looks down at the time on the radio in the truck, it’s nearly 6:30. Harry would probably be up by now, his internal clock waking him. Probably having a panic attack of his own when he notices that he's alone in the bungalow. 

“No, nothing wrong.. It’s just.. I’ve never actually told Harry how I’ve felt. Like we’ve never had “the talk”, things have kinda escalated while we’ve been here. Which is great, but I don’t want it to come crashing down on me later. I don’t want to lose him forever.”

“I see,” 

Louis can see Steve is pondering the situation and doesn’t ask anything further.

“But you love him, right?”

Louis nods.

“Then take the leap, you can’t be scared off by something that hasn't happened yet. As long as you love him and from what I can see, he is completely infatuated over you, I think you two will be just fine.”

“Infatuated?” asked Louis

“Yeah, when you were checking in to the hotel.. He couldn’t keep his eyes off you. If that isn't love, I don't know what is.”

Louis smirked the entire way as they drove back through town. 

 

20 June 2017 • 5:15am

•H•

Harry wakes up to the phone ringing, something he found odd. Why would someone be calling them this early, he rolls over to answer it. 

“Hello,” he says groggily.

“Hi, Mr. Styles, I am so sorry for calling this early, this is Steve from hotel. I just wanted to inform you that your boyfriend isn't with you in your room, I’m not sure if you’d noticed or not, but it sounds like you just woke up.”

Confused, Harry rolls to on his side and see an empty half of the bed, then looks to the other side of the room with all the lights off. 

“What, where is he? Where’d he go? Is he ok?” he spits out in one breath.

“Yes, he’s fine. He’s with me right now, I found him at down the road earlier this morning. I need you to get dressed, I am sending a car to your room and it's going to bring you the cafe. You two can sit down here for breakfast and have a chat. When you arrive here go around the right side of the building and there’s a bench with a lookout, I’ll have Louis meet you there. We should be there in about 20 minutes or so.”

“Wha.. Ok, sure, yes, thank you.” Harry slams down the phone still half asleep. He pulls himself out of bed and gets dressed. As promised there’s a cab sitting just outside the pathway of their room, Harry gets in and makes his way down to the cafe.


	8. Eight.

_ 20 June 2017 • 5:35am _

•L•

 

Steve pulls up to the cafe where he had first picked Louis up earlier this morning, now an abundance of people sat out front. 

“Wow this placed is packed,” Louis exclaimed.

“Yep,” Steve responds “one of the more popular places for breakfast and to see daybreak. That’s why everyone’s here so early.”

“Awesome, but why are we here? Another stop?” questions Louis.

“Nope, this is where I’m dropping you off,” Steve points just past the side of the building.

Louis can see a curly headed boy sitting on a bench wrapped up in a jumper just past the trees. He starts to grin when he looks back toward Steve. 

“How did he…?”

“I called your room when we were at the last stop, I didn’t want him to be worried. I sent a cab to bring him down here. You two really need to talk, then you can have breakfast when you’re ready. There’s a table reserved, just talk to the hostess - you have the best table in the house.” beams Steve.

“Thank You!”

“No need for thanks,” he says humbly “That’s my job.”

Despite Louis lack of sleep, he eagerly jumped out of the truck and ran over to go see his boy.

Harry let out a sigh of relief when he saw Louis walk up. He opens his mouth about to say something when Louis interrupts.

“Wait, can I please talk first?”

Harry nods then intently listens, the breeze tossing his curls along with the wind.

“Thanks, first off - I’m fine. I had a slight panic attack this morning so I went for a run, I hope you weren't too worried about me. But I had a lot of time to do some thinking.  I can’t get over the way I’ve been feeling these past few days.” The words keep spewing from Louis mouth, he’s not going to hold anything back.

“I know we aren't really, anything, but.. I want to be. I want you to be mine and I want to be yours. You’ve been there for me more than you even know. You can pull me down from any situation and bring me back to earth. My light at the end of the tunnel, someone I can look forward to seeing everyday, someone to love.” Louis pauses.

"I’m just scared, I don’t want to be heartbroken again. I hope you feel the same way because I just can’t go another minute of not saying what I feel.” Tears start to stream from Louis eyes, his voice crackles as he continues to speak.

“I think we’ve known each other for long enough for me to say this. I love you, Harry Styles - Forever and Always.”   
  


 

_ 20 June 2017 • 5:35am _

•H•

 

“Lou..” whispers Harry. He doesn't have words. He pulls him in close and rest his head on his c hest, his face buried in the crease of Louis’ neck. 

“You’re so- god you’re so..,” he slowly starts to kiss the sides of his neck and whispers in his ear.

“I love you, too” Harry melts as he speaks, finally being able to express his true feelings.

They pull in even tighter for an embrace, Harry’s head slowly rises and their lips touch yet again. Sparks fly even more than they had in the past, the passion escaping from their bodies.

Once they realize that they're still in public and they should probably cool it on the PDA, they sit on the bench wrapped around each other and watch the sunrise over the hillside. Harry takes out his phone and begins taking pictures of the sunrise, the bench with Louis sitting on it and turn around to the cafe.

“What on earth are you doing?” joked Louis

“I want to remember this moment, forever. Where we first loved each other. The bench that's about to fall apart, the cafe where we’re about to eat and the view.”

“It is pretty breathtaking..” 

“Yep, the blue eyes, messy fringe and scruff is quite a nice sight in the morning.” Harry giggled as he sat back down.

“You wanker, now take one of us. We can frame it and hang it in our flat.”

Harry raises his phone and flips it to the front facing camera, both smiling wide as Harry snaps the picture. 

“You know, I wouldn't worry too much about us,” confesses Harry after putting his phone back in his pocket.

“Why’s that?”

“I knew I loved you a long time ago, even when we were just friends and not once did I even consider not having you in my life. So through thick and thin, just know I will always be there for you my boy, my beautiful boy,” Harry beams as he finally gets to call him  _ his _ . 

“Yours,” Louis whispers, "Forever & Always."


	9. Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end! I hope you enjoy! :)

28 September 2019  _ • 5:00am _

 

"Love, can I take care of you, please?” Harry grumbled as he had only woken up five minutes ago, but they didn't have any time to waste this morning.

Harry feels Louis’ nod against his shoulder and then feels his hands start to play with the top of Harry’s waistband of his pants and well, that’s a yes he supposes.

“Mmmm, right now? Yes, Please,” Harry’s kissing down Louis’ soft delicate neck, words eagerly coming from his mouth. He slides his tongue over one of Louis’ nipples and Louis’ eyes open wide in an instant, his back arching so that his cock is up against the sheet the two are sharing.  _ Fuck. _ Harry digs his nails into Louis’ side.

“Can ya…clothes…off?”

Louis’ skin is delicate and warm under Harry’s fingertips and he doesn’t want this feeling to ever go away. So he presses a soft kiss to Louis’ forehead and pushes him gently up against the pillows on their bed. He rises from the mattress and in one swoop removes his t-shirt – it goes flying across the room and lands over the plant sitting in the corner. The room is dark, but Louis opens his eyes, Harry can’t help but stare into the pure light escaping from them. He pulls off his pants and Louis is laid out, ready and waiting. His eyes are wide and glossed over, his mouth is clenched shut while using his fingers to run slowly over his cock, watching every move Harry makes.

Harry is once again reminded how lucky he is, he's so fucking in love with him - it's sickening to most. The past two years have been nothing but a dream, someone could put the two of them in heaven and neither would think anything of it.

“Harry…” Louis’ voice is hoarse and whiney and it snaps Harry back into reality. He’s staring up at Harry, cock in hand and is moving his tongue over his bottom lip, then, and that’s it. Harry's ready. 

He leans over to the nightstand and grabs the half empty bottle of lube and slicks three of his fingers thoroughly. They've ditched the condoms a long time ago, pretty much as soon as they got back from Jamaica a few years ago they went and got tested. He spreads Louis cheeks apart and takes his pointer finger and just skims the surface of his hole, just enough for a tease.

“H-Harry, please…” he can’t even finish a sentence, so breathy and moaning Harry takes his hand to Louis cock, stroking him slowly. His breathing quickens, though, at the excitement of seeing Louis in such pleasure. So hard and thick in the palm of his hand, he can only hang on for so long.

Louis whines and tries to buck up his hips, but Harry pushes him back down with his lubed hand.

“Shhhh, wait love,” he pecks lightly at Louis’ neck and feels a shake go down his spine. “Gonna make you feel so good baby, no more touching - let me do the work today.” His hand leaves Louis’ cock and focuses his attention back to Louis' bum, spreading both cheeks slightly. Louis inhales sharply. “Ready for me baby, open you up, get you all ready? Fuck you nice and slow at first, then just enough for you to scream for our special day?” he laughs sinisterly.

Louis looks panicked, but in the best way possible. He knows what he's in store for.

Harry spreads Louis’ cheeks a little wider, brushes a finger over his hole. Louis groans as his hands move back down to his love handles. 

“Ready, babe?” Harry’s whispering at this point when he grips Louis’ bum in both hands and brushes one finger over his hole.

Louis nods and inhales and Harry nudges his index finger against Louis’ rim and pushes in slowly, just past the first knuckle. He immediately clenches and thrusts his little hips so Harry’s finger goes in a little more - god, he’s so hot and slick.

“Harry…please…all the way in,” Louis chokes "All the way"

And well, Harry isn't going to say no.

So he does and Louis cries out with glee.

“Can you.. more…’ Louis’ words are cut short by breathy groans as Harry shoves another finger, then a third. Louis’ neck collapses back and his mouth opens wide. He takes his hand and covers his mouth to try and cover the screams. 

"Let it out, love," Harry demands "No one can hear us."

Louis cries out as Harry's head falls down toward Louis cock, giving him a nice lick to just keep him on edge. Louis is now fucking onto Harry's fingers now, thrusting hips and opening his thighs even more to try and get more penetration from Harry's long slender fingers. Harry's cock is throbbing at the neglect its feeling, he needs to be inside him right now or he might blow before even getting close.

“Ready for me?” Harry slowly pulls out of Louis sweet bum, sweat already pouring down his forehead.

“Yes, yes..baby.. please but..”

"But?.." Harry asks puzzled.

"Can I ride you? Please..."

Fuck, he so ready for this. 

Harry nods and Louis whimpers out of joy and moves himself over Harry’s cock, his head just brushing the rim. Harry holds his breath watches the pleasure on Louis’ face as he sinks down, slooooowly. Harry’s holds his hands to his hips to keep him steady.  _ Fuck, does this feel good. _

“Jesus, Lou,” Harry hisses, waiting for Louis to become comfortable with the fill. He hopes to god that he's ready soon because he’s so hot and tight around him that Harry doesn't think he can hold on for much longer.

Relief finally comes in a bit when Louis starts moving his hips and that’s just – he just feels so fucking good as he works himself up and down Harry's shaft.

“Riding me so  _ fucking _ good, babe – fuck…” Harry groans as Louis slams down even harder with each thrust, Harry meeting him halfway.

Louis slows down for a moment and Harry takes his hands from Louis’ hips to his bum spreading him open even more. 

As soon as Harry gives another thrust, he knows he's hit the sweet spot because Louis erupts with pre-come onto his tummy as he bounces up and down.

“Oh my  _ God _ , Harry…I.. I…fuck I love you,” Louis manages to shriek between groans. His knees and thighs begin to shake and Harry can tell he’s close.

“Close baby?" He pulls Louis down closer to him and begins to kiss at his neck, thrusting even harder.

“Yeah…fuck…so close, please…”

“ _ Fucking hell, _ I love you,” Harry says into Louis’ ear. He hits his prostate one more time and Louis clenches around him, coming in-between the pair, thick white streams hit both chests, almost all the way up to their necks. Harry continues fucking into him.

“Come in me babe,…want you in me…”

And that’s it. Harry's done easily filling into Louis with a groan.

“ _ God damn _ , that was amazing.” Harry says trying to catch his breath. 

“Anytime, sweet cheeks,” Louis beams as he starts to stand. “Now, let’s get cleaned up, people will start to arrive in an hour or so and you know we can’t keep them waiting.”

“I know, I know.. Remember today is going to be fun, no stress - even if something goes wrong.”

“I know this, you just may want to remind my mother, your mother, all of the girls, oh and Steve because this is his master plan.” Louis laughs.

They had saved up enough money over the past year to be able to fly out their immediate families, along with Liam & Niall to Jamaica for their special day. It only seemed fitting to have Steve to plan the entire ceremony & reception at the resort where they fell in love two years ago. He was more than happy to do so, and even pulled a few strings to have the honeymoon suite all week. Everything had been set and ready to go for weeks, all they needed to do was show up all dressed and profess their love in front of the most important people in their lives.

******

They had gotten engaged a year prior, with the help of Grimmy and the morning show. Harry could remember that moment like it was yesterday - a normal rainy weekday morning and they were both getting ready in the bathroom in their new home just outside the city. Harry, having the show blasting when their song came on, Ellie Goulding’s “Still Falling For You”. Normally they would come together and take the time to dance with each other, but this particular morning they had a bit too much fun and were running late, so dancing was out of the question. 

“Shit, my tie..” a minute into the song, Louis runs out of the bathroom and down to the hall laundry to get what he needed.

Harry continued singing as he finished getting ready and grabbed his jacket when the song ended. 

“We’re having a little throwback today, loves. I know this is a lot of couple’s song, like when they get married.”

Harry smiles, one day it would be theirs but they were in no rush.

Grimmy continues “I do know of one couple who’s song this is, and we actually helped them get together. Yes, it’s true - your Nick Grimshaw is a matchmaker now, I’ll add that to me resume. But I do need one of you to do me a favour. Harry Styles - “

Harry freezes and drops his jacket.  _ What?  _

“I need you to go into your spare room, please and thank you. I know you're listening, so get on with it.” Grimmy continued on sharing the story about their Jamaica trip to the remainder of people listening all over the UK. The one person who wasn't paying any more attention, was Harry.

He slowly walks out of the master and down the short hallway to where he thought Louis was, but now he’s nowhere in sight. The spare room at the end of the hall that they had yet to fill was shut closed. He takes a deep breath and turns the knob and pushes in the door.

It didn't even take him a second into opening the door to begin tearing up. Rose petals and candles covered the dark wooden floors, with  _ his  _ perfect Louis standing in the middle. 

“Lou..” he manages to squeak out

“Shh..” he hisses back “Come here, love”

“I know we’re in this forever, but you are my everything Haz and I want to show you how much I love you.”

Harry is in full on tears at this moment. Louis reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small white box then moves up to clear the tears from Harry’s face. He places a kiss on his forehead then drops to one knee.

“Harry Edward Styles, will you be my husband, and mine forever?” Louis says as he opens the box and pulls out a gorgeous platinum fused ring, perfectly picked out just for Harry. 

“Yes, of course my love, I wouldn't want anything more.” he lowers to meet Louis on the floor. Harry’s fingers tremble as Louis places the ring onto his finger, then they pull each other into an embrace.

“How are we supposed to go to work now? I’m a bloody mess!”  laughs Harry

“We’re not going in today, darling, I scheduled us for the day off. We have brunch to get to downtown to celebrate with our families.”

Harry continues to cry “How did I end up with a boy so sweet.”

******

28 September 2019  _ • 8:30am _

They were all set up for a morning ceremony just the way they had dreamt of it during their engagement brunch a year ago. An archway at the edge of the private beach, the same beach they had gone to on their first trip, lined with chairs for the family and red rose petals line the aisle. The early morning breeze kept them all cool in the hot sun while both families gathered in to take their seats. Liam led the procession into the ceremony, getting ordained a few months earlier to be able to marry his best friends. Each Mum walking their son down the aisle, Jay and Anne in flowing light blue dresses, each with a white hibiscus tucked behind their ear. They meet in front of the altar, giving each son a peck on the cheek and both scurry away to take their seats. 

Liam then starts the ceremony;

“Morning everyone, I’m Liam, but I think everyone here knows me. Today I have the privilege of performing this ceremony today. On behalf of Harry and Louis, they welcome and thank you for being here.

They are thrilled that you are here today to share in their joy during this wonderful moment in their lives. By your presence, you celebrate with them the love they have discovered in each other and you support their decision to commit themselves to one another for the rest of their lives.”

Harry and Louis grab each other hands, and tune out everything around them, focusing on the most important thing, each other.

Liam continues ”The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved, loved for ourselves. If there is anything better than being loved, it is loving.

This morning we are here to celebrate love. We come together to witness and proclaim the joining together of these two persons in marriage.

God does not make a love that is wrong. This is the union of two individuals in heart, body, mind, and spirit, Therefore, marriage is not to be entered into lightly, but reverently, honestly, and deliberately. It is this union that Harry and Louis come now to be joined.

I would now like to read a passage that I believe expresses the sense of joy and love experienced on a day such as this. It's called 'To My Friend':

I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you because you have done more than any creed could have done to make me good, and more than any fate could have done to make me happy. You have done it without a touch, without a word, without a sign. You have done it by being yourself. Perhaps, after all, that's what being a friend means.

The rest of the ceremony goes off without a hitch as they continue onto the brunch reception afterwards, filled with dancing, love & laughter. A day that they will remember and will tell their children and grandchildren about, as they spend each day together as husband and husband, forever and always.


End file.
